


A Gift

by flyingsexsnakes



Series: Fighting Feelings [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingsexsnakes/pseuds/flyingsexsnakes
Summary: After asking his father for advice on his thoughts of Radicles, Raymond is more distressed than ever. Shannon, feeling a strange pity for Raymond, gives him a secret gift.part 2 of this:https://grenadinekisses.tumblr.com/post/164652365066/this-feeling





	A Gift

Raymond picked himself up from the floor, his tears drying fast in the sweltering heat of the incinerator room. He knew Boxman was not a man to be trifled with but there was no way he could have known this would happen. Shannon had been so– Shannon! She must have known! Raymond shamefully exited the room, refusing to look at his shocked brothers who stared at him as he emerged… Were they..? Raymond felt sick, they were surprised to see him come out alive.

 

Try as he might, Raymond just couldn’t pull together his haughty and self assured attitude he normally carried himself with. He wanted to recoil back into himself, a feeling he had not known since he saw Shannon and Darrell be praised for the capture of K.O.

 

The tall robot hurried as best he could back to his bedroom. Of course things couldn’t be that simple for him. His shame had to be put on display in front of his siblings. Shannon and Darrell seemed to have been waiting near his room for him to return.

 

“He let you go after all.” Shannon laughed and nudged Darrell with her elbow. Darrell joined in the laughing, though Raymond suspected Darrell wasn’t entirely sure what they were laughing at. “Don’t be so glum, little brother, I knew he would.”

 

“You sent me on purpose!”

 

“Doi, what part of ‘evil fighting robots’ do you think entails having a saucy romance with the enemy?” Shannon rolled her eyes.

 

“A saucy what?” Raymond looked hurt and confused.

 

“You really are innocent.” Shannon sighed. “Listen, I learned too. Consider it a rite of passage for this family.”

 

“Did you do this to Darrell too?”

 

“Do what?” The red robot asked in confusion. “Send me to make a fool of myself? She’d never.”

 

“He doesn’t exactly need my help.” She grinned, not looking at Darrell when he yelled at her in response.

 

Raymond glared at his siblings. This was so humiliating.

 

“I want to be alone, go away.” He opened his bedroom door and entered. Darrell tried to follow behind him but was shoved out the doorway and the heavy metal door was slammed in his face.

 

“MAN!” Darrell yelped. “What a drama king.”

 

“Pssh, yeah.” Shannon said, uncrossing her arms and looking at the door once more before waving Darrell on to leave her as she went elsewhere. “I’m going back to my room. You go.. do whatever it is you do when you’re not disappointing dad.”

 

“HEY!!” Darrell snapped at her but it went unnoticed. She had more important things to think about.

 

Shannon knew what she’d done was wrong, but it was better for him to learn now before things went too far. Of course she knew he wouldn’t stop feeling, neither had she, but he couldn’t go broadcasting his emotions. This wasn’t a safe place for such things. Returning to room, she shut the door and leaned against it for a moment, gazing across the room in silence. The look on Raymond’s face was burned into her mind, perhaps she really should have just told him herself. Maybe she had been too cruel…

 

“No daughter of mine is going to go gallivanting around with some hero!”

 

The words bubbled up from the depths of her mind. She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. She loved(?) their father but he was cruel. It was something she could never quite grasp. She knew what they were and how they were supposed to be, but how could he create living and thinking.. and feeling beings but be so closed off to the very idea of them as such. It was a public secret between the children that they felt, even the Ernestos enjoyed talking to one another and being friendly. But when Boxman appeared, they all played the part of strangers.

 

“He should have just created mindless drones.” She thought to herself as she crossed the room.

 

Crouching down to the floor she began to dig through her closet. Her room was an absolute disaster. Makeup and clothes everywhere. She seldom wore any of it but she enjoyed dressing up in private. The one other thing she enjoyed in private was tucked away in the back of her closet, buried beneath a pile of stolen clothes. Pulling out a large brown box she sat back and pried the lid off.

 

“Okay let’s see…” She pulled out a book and looked at the cover. Pictured on the front was a muscular man holding a frail looking robot woman in his arms, she appeared to be fainting. “Mnn, nah, don’t think this is his speed...” She tossed the book aside and looked through several others in the box. Shannon had collected a rather large quantity of romance novels since she first realized her budding emotional desires. The books varied between men, women, and everything in between, covers of muscular men embracing, beautiful women kissing, and all manners of robot and human relationships. Shannon had decided that since she wasn’t allowed a real romance, or to even befriend anyone, she thought reading other people’s feelings and stories would be second best.

 

After several minutes of looking, she managed to find four books in which male robot was involved with a male of another species. Shannon set the books aside and began to pack the others away again. She decided she wouldn’t let herself be seen delivering them, it was horrifying to even think about the amount of trouble she’d be in if Boxman found out about her little stash of literature, if one could even really call it that. A lot of the writing was shoddy at best but each of the books were dear to her despite their flaws. Having packed the books away, she pushed them back into the corner of her closet and covered them with clothes once again. Picking up the four books, she stood and walked to her bed, searching through shopping bags and small boxes to deliver the books in. Whatever she used, it needed to be inconspicuous.

 

\--

 

Raymond slammed and locked the door to his room. He could hear Darrell say something from outside but he couldn’t care less. His sharp claw like fingers scraped against the metal frame, Raymond balled his hand to a fist and punched the door three times, angrily imagining Shannon’s face in the newly dented door. After the third punch, he let his shoulders fall and he stood in silence.

 

“Consider it a rite of passage for this family.”

 

Shannon’s words echoed in his mind. Had she been treated the same way? Perhaps her act was simply misguided or out of some need to make herself feel better. Raymond scoffed and walked to his bed, flopping down on the soft satin sheets. Regardless of her motives, Raymond’s situation was miserable, he supposed all he could really do was attempt to push the thoughts of Radicles deep down. He closed his eyes and pictured the blue alien’s smug face during the dance battle. He’d been so sure of himself, it was obnoxious. As dopey as he was, during the dance he oozed confidence and appeal. In the end it had been too much for Raymond and he had been sent flying, as if in response to a great explosion.

 

He remembered in that last moment before he was thrown out of the party, Radicles had stuck a rather strange pose, grabbing the area between his legs as he ended the dance off. Upon returning home, Raymond had subjected himself to a rather awkward internet search to discover the meaning of the move which had thwarted him. He was shocked to find it was a male posturing move performed by some organics during dance or other.. activities. Raymond couldn’t believe most of what he was reading, it was all so indecent. Being a robot, it wasn’t something he could really understand, what had been the point of it anyway, what part of it exactly caused a demand for attention. Though despite his desire to be grossed out by the organic’s display, he couldn’t deny that it was rather appealing to see.

 

“Ugh...” Raymond turned onto his stomach, feeling his bed sheets once again rip as one of his shoulder spikes dug into the fabric. He simply sighed, not having the energy to despair as he had done so many times before with similar incidents. Raymond settled into his blanket and pillows, pulling one pillow beside him to rest his arm over while tucking the other arm under his head-pillow. The robot thought again and again about how the alien’s muscles had flexed and twitched as he posed, the sweat dripping down his frame. “UGH!” Raymond groaned in annoyance, if he could have buried his face into his pillow, he would have. Finding no solace in his thoughts, Raymond tried to force himself to sleep, to shut down and rest his tired gears. Surely he would feel better when he awoke.

\--

 

A sudden knock at the door jarred Raymond from his sleepy state. He’d jumped slightly at the noise and picked himself up to stare to his door way.

 

"Go away!” Raymond yelled from his bed. “I do not wish to speak with anyone!” Before he could lay back down, another knock came at the door, slightly louder this time. Raymond huffed and ignored the knock, only to hear another louder one a moment later. Finally a loud bang was heard at the door, followed by Shannon’s angry voice.

 

“I was trying to be discreet you jerk!” She yelled. “You better take these and daddy better not find out! I’ll kill you!”

 

Raymond glared at the door and forced himself up and jerked the door open. His angry retort was hinged in his throat when he saw Shannon running down the hallway. His glare softened as he watched her disappear around a corner and off to somewhere else in the house. He stepped out to follow her but felt his foot knock against something on the floor. Looking down, Raymond noticed a small container on the floor. The plastic box had seen better days, stained in what he assumed was “nail polish” and “lip stick” belonging to Shannon. He picked the box up and felt something shift inside. Prying off the plastic lid, he found four novels inside, a note stuck to the top one.

 

‘These should help’

 

There was nothing else written but those three words, not even a signed name. Placing the note aside, he inspected the book sitting on the top of the stack. Pictured on the front was a handsome man embracing a male robot in his arms. Raymond felt his insides grow warm and he dropped the book back into the box and closed the lid before retreating back into his room and locking the door. In his internet search for the pose Radicles had made, Raymond had learned several things about organics and their body parts. He wanted to question Shannon immediately about the books, but she had said she was trying to be discreet. Maybe she hadn’t even wanted him to know she had them in the first place... 

 

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he opened the box once again and pulled out the four books and looked them over. Each of them had an equally ridiculous illustration of a robot in the arms of a muscular man, two of the illustrations the robot was also muscular, and in one of them the robot was holding the human and appearing much more dominate than in the other three. That warm feeling from earlier returned as he looked over the figures which reminded him so much of Radicles and himself. Raymond anxiously glanced between the book in hand and his bedroom door. He had locked the door, no one could get in and catch him reading the books, not even Boxman himself could get in without notice.

 

Raymond chose the novel with the muscular robot on the cover, it appealed to him for reasons he wasn’t entirely comfortable with admitting. He placed the three remaining books back into the box and scooted it far underneath his bed. Sure that it was safely out of sight, he laid down on his stomach and propped up with a pillow and opened the book. 

 

Raymond silently read through the book, he could feel his embarrassment written on his face with some of the phrasing and poor writing style. Despite the embarrassing nature of the novel, Raymond couldn’t bring himself to put it down. What was the man’s dark past and would he end up together with the robot of his dreams? Raymond had to know, regardless of how painful some points of the story were. The story had twists and turns and dramatic build up and Raymond hated to admit that he loved every moment of it, however, it was all more or less foreign to him. The loving gestures the two exchanged, gifts and letters. What exactly was a kiss and how did it feel?

 

Though... Eventually, Raymond came upon an event in the story he recognized in some manner. The two had started by kissing once again, but soon their bodies moved together against one another, close enough to feel one another’s heat. It reminded him so much of the dance he had shared with Radicles. It wasn’t exact, but it was similar. Raymond felt himself growing warm once again, reading in detail how the two touched and whispered sweet nothings in each other’s ears. 

 

The warmth soon began to take on a much different feeling. It began as a warm tingling in his brain. The feeling progressed down his spine and into his shoulders and arms. It was like his circuits were on fire, though it wasn’t at all displeasing. As he read, it felt as though fireworks were going off in his mind. He knew well enough he didn’t have the same body parts as the men in the novel, but reading the intimate exchange was pleasurable all the same. The clouding in his mind was getting worse, he hated his synthetic organs, or rather his lack of what seemed like the most important ones according to the book. 

 

He could feel something building as he thought of Radicles in place of the man in the story. His blue skin flushed deep purple with blush. Gasping and moaning as he was touched every so tenderly, the tell tale bulge growing between his legs. Raymond couldn’t help but imagine touching him there, the very thought of pleasing Radicles in such a way was intoxicating to him. Raymond bit his bottom lip and turned the pages with shaking fingers, he was reaching the climax of the scene and he couldn’t wait to see what had been building for the past several pages.

 

“AHEM!! DARRELL, SHANNON, RAYMOND, COME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!!”

 

Raymond winced as the sound of his father’s voice screeched over the intercom system. Could the man have had any worse timing? Raymond considered ignoring the message, he really could pretend he was asleep and was woken up by the announcement... As if to torture him, the thought of the incinerator come to him once again. That scorching heat. If he had been forced into place, his head would have melted in no time. He swallowed nervously and closed the book and placed it underneath his pillow. Raymond quickly made his bed and hurried out his door and down the hallway to his father’s office. He was truly terrified to go and face his father, especially in his current mental state, he wanted to hide away at least until the feeling faded. But he knew that today was not the day to further test his father’s compassion for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> edit: working on pt3.


End file.
